


A Gentleman and a Lady [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wears the denim skirt because it's stiff enough at the waist to hide a lack of hips and pulls tight enough on the back when he bends over that his ass looks fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman and a Lady [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gentleman and a Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249953) by [DoctorV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/A%20Gentleman%20and%20a%20Lady.mp3) | 7:31 | 6.92 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gentleman-and-lady) |  |   
  
### Art

[Art](http://inverts.tumblr.com/post/10878323593/theres-a-really-great-fic-on-ao3-called-a) by [Inverts](http://inverts.tumblr.com)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
